The Digi-Emperor's New Groove Trailer 3/Transcript
(The Following Preview has been Approved by Appropriate Audiences by the Motion Picture Association of America This film advertised has been rated PG-13 Parental Guidance is Strongly Cautioned. Mild humor, tough language and the fact that this company has never released an animated film with a PG-13 rating) (Walt Disney Pictures logo shows up) Jim Cummings/Narrator: Long ago, in a faraway land, there was a prosperous kingdom, ruled by a young emperor... Tagiru/Human Kuzco: HA! BOOM BABY! Tom Jones/Theme Song Guy: OH YEAH! He's the sovereign lord of the nation... Cummings/Narrator: He had a serious attitude... Tagiru/Kuzco: You threw off my groove! Smithers/Guard: I'm sorry but you two have thrown off the emperor's groove. Duckman/Old Man: DWAAAAAHHHH!!! Cornfed/Old Man 2: Sorry! Cummings/Narrator: An evil advisor... Tagiru/Kuzco: By the way you're fired! Mom/Yzma: I'll take over and rule the empire! Cummings/Narrator: One major problem... Mom/Yzma: I'll just poison the little brat with this! Tagiru/Kuzco: Hey Walt, Larry, Igner! Could you top me off pals, be a couple of friends? Mom/Yzma: An Agumon?! The little bastard's supposed to be DEAD!!!! Larry/Kronk: Yeah, weird. Mom/Yzma: Take him out of town and finish the job! Cummings/Narrator: And his only hope is a humble peasant! Marcus/Pacha: DIGI-DEMON! Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: Digi-Demon? Where? Agumon/Misty: AAAHHHH!!!! Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! You kidnapped me! Marcus/Pacha: Why would I kidnap a Digimon? Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: You're the digital criminal mastermind, not me! Mom/Yzma: Tell me Tagiru's dead. Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: OW! Walt/Kronk: Well, he's not as dead as we would have hoped. Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: Uh oh. Pikachu/Bucky: Pika? Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: No, no. No, no, no, no. Pikachu/Bucky: Pikachu! Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: HA! AAH! AAH! AAH! Marcus/Pacha: AAH-EEE! AAH! AAH! YEE-AAH! Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: AAH! Marcus/Pacha: Don't worry your highness! I got you! You're safe now! Or not! (Caption saying "From Disney, Spielberg, Groening, Lorne Micheals and Harry Shoemaker") Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: No touchy. Ooh! Marcus/Pacha: Why did I risk my life for a selfish bastard like you? Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: Now I feel really bad. Bad Digimon. Cumming/Narrator: This holiday season... Marcus/Pacha: Why me? Cummings/Narrator: The emperor's got a new look... Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: AAH! Cummings/Narrator: A new partner... Marcus/Pacha: We're gonna have to work together to get outta this! Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: OW! You did that on purpose! You know it's a good thing you're not a big fat guy or this would be really difficult. Cummings/Narrator: And a brand new groove! Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: SCORPIONS! AAHHH! Marcus/Pacha: TAGIRU! UHH! NO! Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: AAH! Oh no! Cummings/Narrator: Disney, Spielberg and Groening present David Spade in... Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: Look at me and my bad self! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh. Cummings/Narrator: The Digi-Emperor's New Groove, a Harry Shoemaker film! Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: WHOO HOO HOO! Marcus/Pacha: Uh oh. Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall. Marcus/Pacha: Yep. Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: Sharp rocks at the bottom? Marcus/Pacha: Most likely. Agumon Tagiru/Llama Kuzco: Bring it on. BOOOYAAAAHHHHH!!!! Cummings/Narrator: December 15th in theaters everywhere. Category:The Emperor's New Groove Trailers Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Trailers Category:Transcripts